


Eis und Heiß

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andi sitzt verletzt auf der Tribüne und friert.  Und muss sich aufwärmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eis und Heiß

**Titel:** Eis und Heiß (Horrorwichtel-Oneshot)  
**Autor:** Silberchen  
**Pairing:** Ciprian Marica (Schalke 04) / Andreas Ottl (FC Augsburg)  
**Rating:** P18 Slash  
**Genre:** Allgemein  
**Zusammenfassung:** Andi sitzt verletzt auf der Tribüne und friert.  Und muss sich aufwärmen.

**Eis und Heiß**

 Kalt, einfach nur kalt. So war es nun mal im Januar, besonders, wenn man  auf der Tribüne saß. Sein Verein, Augsburg, spielte gegen Schalke, und  wegen seines verdammten Außenbandanrisses konnte er nur zugucken - und  frieren.

Eigentlich wäre er bei dem Wetter lieber zu Hause geblieben und hätte  sich mit "dringenden Reha-Maßnahmen" entschuldigt, aber Jan - Morávek -  hatte ihm zur Feier des ersten Heimspiels der Rückrunde zu einer kleinen  Feier eingeladen. Jan fand immer einen Grund zu feiern, und die Feiern  waren auch immer... nett. Natürlich achtete Andi stets darauf nicht zu  locker zu werden, es wussten zwar ein paar Leute von seinen Präferenzen,  aber eben nicht alle, und auch die "Mitwisser" wollte er nicht  überfordern. Also hielt er sich dann einfach zurück. Er war ja auch  daran gewöhnt, kannte es nicht anders. Und eigentlich klappte es auch  immer ganz gut.

Mit eiskalten Füßen und abgefrorenen Fingern - jedenfalls fühlte es sich  so an - erlebte er das Ende des Spiels. Es tat wirklich weh aufzustehen,  so durchgefroren wie er war. Und jetzt hatte er nicht einmal Zeit nach  Hause zu fahren um sich aufzuwärmen, sondern er musste noch warten,  ausharren, bis Jan losfuhr und ihn mitnahm. Mit seinem kaputten Bein war  das Autofahren kein Vergnügen, und auf Taxi hatte er keine Lust. Zumal  er dann bei Jan zu Hause sicher wieder warten musste.

Er genehmigte sich noch ein Bier, in der Hoffnung, dass das kalte  Getränk irgendwie durchwärmte. War natürlich Quatsch, Andi versuchte es  trotzdem. Natürlich vergeblich, irgendwie war ihm hinterher noch kälter.  Wenigstens wurde er unter seiner dicken Maskerade mit Brille, Mütze,  Schal und dickem Mantel nicht erkannt, jedenfalls wollte niemand sein  Autogramm. Darauf - und noch freundlich in die Kamera grinsen - hatte er  wirklich keine Lust. Er zog die Mütze noch etwas weiter ins Gesicht und  verließ das Stadion.

Auch hier kam er unerkannt durch die Massen - kein Wunder, die Hälfte  der Besucher war ebenso erfroren wie er, die andere Hälfte auch, merkte  es aber durch den Bierkonsum nicht mehr so. Andi schlängelte sich durch  die Menge und kam endlich am Parkplatz der Spieler an. Jans Wagen stand  zum Glück nicht weit weg, und wenig später kam auch Jan mit zwei  Spielern im Schlepptau. Christian Fuchs und Ciprian Marica, mit beiden  war Jan aus Schalker Zeiten befreundet. Andi kannte beide nur vom Sehen,  aber das reicht schon aus um sich einigermaßen zu verstehen.

Sie reichten sich die Hände, und Andi hatte das Gefühl, schon das kleine  bisschen Wärme aufsaugen zu müssen, die sie dabei abgaben. Verdammt, war  er durchgefroren. "Kannst dich bei mir zu Hause aufwärmen", versprach  Jan, als er seinen Wagen aufschloss. Er heizte gleich ein, aber auch das  reichte kaum. Reichte gar nicht, Andi war noch immer eiskalt, als sie  bei Jan ankamen. Mit steifgefrorenen Gliedern stieg er aus dem Wagen,  betrat die Wohnung und wurde von Jan gleich ins Bad geschoben. "Dusch  erstmal heiß, oder bade, keine Ahnung, sonst taust du gar nicht mehr auf..."

Dankbar nickte Andi und begann sich langsam auszuziehen. Eigentlich  hatte er duschen wollen, aber so ein heißes Bad zum Durchwärmen... Es  war einfach zu verführerisch. Er ließ Wasser einlaufen, gab irgendein  Duschgel dazu und steckte den linken großen Zeh hinein. Er hatte das  Gefühl, das Wasser in der Wanne würde kochen, so heiß fühlte es sich an.  Er war wirklich durchgefroren, also würde er ganz langsam ins Wasser...  ganz langsam...

Er stand noch mit einem Fuß auf dem Badvorleger und hatte den anderen  knapp bis zum Knöchel darin, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. "Oh, du...",  bemerkte Ciprian etwas überrascht. "Muss kalt gewesen sein... wenn man  sich nicht bewegt hat..." Anstatt, wie Andi erwartet hatte, das Bad  wieder zu verlassen, schloss er einfach die Tür hinter sich. Etwas  verwundert sah Andi sich zu ihm um, doch Ciprian stand weiter an der Tür  und betrachtete seinen Rücken. Ohne etwas zu sagen.

"Was... willst du?", fragte Andi nach einem Moment und drehte sich zu  ihm um. Irgendwie kam es ihm komisch vor, hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

"Kommt drauf an...", zuckte Ciprian mit den Schultern und trat einen  kleinen Schritt näher. Und noch einen, so dass er direkt hinter ihm  stand. Und sich warme, heiße Hände auf Andis Schultern legten. Es tat  unerwartet gut die Hände zu fühlen, zum einen die Wärme - aber auch die  Berührung selbst. Und das überraschte. Natürlich hatte er Freunde, die  ihn hin und wieder in den Arm nahmen, auch seine Freundin... aber es  hatte sich lange nicht so gut angefühlt wie bei Ciprian. Unwillkürlich  seufzte er leise.

"Du bist ja wirklich eiskalt", wisperte Ciprian und begann ganz  vorsichtig seine unterkühlten, verkrampften Schultern zu massieren.  Immer wieder strich er mit warmen Händen darüber, dann drückten sich die  Finger vorsichtig in die Muskeln. "Baden ist eine gute Idee", raunte er,  als Andi schon die Augen fast zugefallen waren. Die Berührungen taten  einfach gut, wärmten ihn irgendwie auch innerlich auf.

Schließlich fühlte er noch etwas auf seinem Rücken, genauer, in seinem  Nacken. Etwas Warmes... warme Lippen? Dann entfernte sich Ciprian von  ihm. Verwunderte sah Andi sich um, er vermisste die Berührungen, die  Nähe und Wärme. "Komm, ab in die Wanne", nickte Ciprian ihn an - und zog  sich den Pullover über den Kopf, und das T-Shirt gleich mit!

Andi sog scharf die Luft ein, als er Ciprians nackten Oberkörper sah.  Wow, der sah wirklich... er schrie leise auf, als er vor Überraschung  das Gleichgewicht verlor und das kalte Bein ganz in das heiße Wasser  stellte. Hitze strömte durch seinen Körper, von dem heißen Wasser - und  dem heißen Anblick.

Ciprian grinste ihn an und trat wieder näher. "Hey", flüsterte er und  legte wieder seine Hände auf Andis Körper. Unwillkürlich drängte sich  Andi gegen die Hände, die so warm auf seinen Schultern lagen und langsam  die glatte Haut hinab rutschten. Es fühlte sich so unfassbar gut an! Ihm  wurde erst jetzt klar, worauf er so lange verzichtet hatte, verzichten  musste.

"Komm, in die Wanne", wisperte Ciprian, der sich immer dichter an ihn  schmiegte. Andi fühlte warme Lippen in seinem Nacken, dann löste sich  der warme Körper von ihm, und Ciprian schob ihn etwas dichter an die  Wanne. Andi beeilte sich in das heiße Wasser zu kommen, was nicht ganz  einfach war, weil er noch immer zumindest einen eiskalten Fuß hatte. Als  er endlich mit beiden Füßen im Wasser stand, trat Ciprian zu ihm,  inzwischen auch komplett nackt.

Wieder strichen die warmen Hände über Andis Körper, und eine ebenso  warme, feste Brust drängte sich an ihn. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen  Moment, bis Ciprian neben ihm im Wasser stand. Irgendwie wirkte es  inzwischen gar nicht mehr so heiß, obwohl er die Temperatur nicht  geändert hatte. Dafür schmiegte sich Ciprian an ihn, jetzt mit dem  ganzen Körper.

Er sagte nichts, sondern berührte seinen Nacken wieder mit den warmen,  weichen Lippen. Dann legten sich die ebenso warmen Arme um ihn, um seine  Brust, und zogen ihn fest an Ciprian. Und Andi ließ sich nur zu gerne  ziehen. Er genoss diese Nähe kurz, dann drehte er sich um und sah  Ciprian das erste Mal wirklich an, wirklich in die Augen, die  dunkelbraunen, warmen Augen. Dann beugte sich Ciprian zu ihm - und ihre  Lippen berührten sich. Erst nur ganz kurz, dann aber schnell sehr viel  leidenschaftlicher. Sie waren beide keine Anfänger, das war klar, und  sie beide wollten jetzt schnell zur Sache kommen.

Ciprian drängte ihn nach hinten, nach unten, so, dass er sich - ganz  vorsichtig - hinsetzen musste. Glücklicherweise hatte Jan eine große  Wanne, sonst wäre es noch komplizierter gewesen, eine Position zu  finden, in der sie sich so nahe sein konnten. So konnten sie sich im  heißen Wasser gut aneinanderdrängen, sich berühren, reizen.

Die Küsse wurden hungriger, Hände suchten immer neue Stellen, lernten  den Körper des anderen kennen, fanden heraus, was besondere Geräusche  verursachte, leises Stöhnen, keuchen, sogar ein Quietschen. Zielstrebig  suchten Ciprians Hände einen Weg zwischen Andis Beine, tasteten im  warmen Wasser nach seinem Schwanz und massierte ihn. Ein heiseres  Aufkeuchen war seine Belohnung, und eine inzwischen aufgewärmte Hand von  Andi, die ihn ebenfalls genau dort streichelte.

Ciprian löste den Kuss schließlich und sah Andi kurz an, dann richtete  er sich auf und reichte aus der Wanne heraus. Das Wasser tropfte, floss  geradezu von seiner Haut auf die weißen Fliesen, bis er endlich seine  Hose zu greifen bekam und in der Hosentasche nach seinem Portemonnaie,  und daraus pulte er ein Kondom.

Endlich ließ er sich wieder gegen Andi sinken, küsste ihn wieder  leidenschaftlich und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper. Das heiße Wasser  schien die Berührungen noch zu verstärken, besonders die Berührung der  Finger, die jetzt zwischen Andis Beine glitten.

"Cip... Cip!", keuchte Andi heiser auf, wurde dann von einem  leidenschaftlichen Kuss unterbrochen. Er entspannte sich, als mehr  Finger in ihn eindrangen. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an! Dann  drängte sich Ciprian wieder an ihn - wann hatte er sich eigentlich das  Kondom übergezogen? - und schob sich zwischen seine Beine. Und dann...  dann drang er mit einer einzigen, langsamen, gleichmäßigen Bewegung in  ihn ein. Dabei küssten sie sich weiter, heiß und leidenschaftlich.

Das heiße Wasser schwappte über den Rand der Wanne, als Ciprian anfing  sich zu bewegen, erst noch recht langsam, dann immer schneller - und mit  größeren Wellen. Das leise Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde deutlicher, und  immer wieder küssten sie sich. Unter all den Berührungen und in der Wanne  war dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie sich beide gleichzeitig anspannten  und mit einem weiteren lauten Stöhnen kamen.

Andi brauchte eine ganze Weile bis er wieder zu Atem kam und Ciprian  ansehen konnte. "Wow", wisperte er atemlos und küsste Ciprian noch  einmal. Der grinste ihn einfach nur an und erwiderte dann den Kuss.  "Jetzt bist du hoffentlich aufgewärmt, hm?", grinste er Andi an und  strich ihm durch die feuchten Haare.

"Oh ja", grinste Andi und küsste ihn noch einmal. So ließ er sich  wirklich gerne aufwärmen.


End file.
